Harkness
Harkness, the Demon Hunter is a Support that belongs to the Order faction. Players can unlock Harkness by summoning him at the Tavern or participating in the Halloween Carnival event. Strategy Although Harkness is classified as Support, his attributes and behavior allow him to be used as a Tank. Truesilver Sentry can deal consistent damage from a distance and increases his damage output. Magic Sentry reveals enemy heroes and stuns them, setting up a powerful Culling Strike. Harkness's combination of stun and tankiness allow him to be used on a variety of teams, especially Attack-focused teams in conjunction with heroes such as Hibernus. His Truesilver Sentry also earns him automatic inclusion on summon teams. Harkness is the only hero to possess an Australian accent. He is also the only left handed hero in the game. Lore Fantastic Journey of Merlin Sixfinger Endless night envelops the continent of Etryna like a black curtain. Under this curtain, silence is virtually the only melody. However, one place remains bustling and crowded. Its cheers and chatter seems to pierce that oppressive veil. This is the Dawn Tavern of Latoc Polis. If you pass through Latoc Polis at night, you certainly won't miss it, because the happy singing and laughter in this tavern always spread throughout every corner of the city. On a moonless night, in the loud, packed hall of the tavern, waiters run back and forth with casks as city guards resting between shifts and tailors with neat clothes enjoy a drink together. Blacksmiths with rippling muscles sit next to emaciated stable workers while tavern maids and dusty travelers clink their glasses in a toast. No matter their lot, they all enjoy the lively, boisterous atmosphere of the tavern. And if you follow the drinkers' line of sight, you will find the source of this atmosphere--Merlin Sixfinger, the bard on the stage. "Today, I bring you the story of Harkness, the Demon Hunter." Merlin plucks his harp, and a melody reverberates throughout the tavern. "On my last journey, I went to an outpost in the northern territories--the fortress of Norsgard. But the people there were solemn and stuffy and did not at all appreciate my harp. Worse, not a single person in all of Norsgard had heard of my name! Truly, who lives in the south of the Frostalon Mountains has not heard the name of the harpist Merlin?" Merlin plays a sad chord, which earns roaring laughter in the tavern. "On my way back from Norsgard, I was both cold and hungry as I embraced my harp. Thus, I decided to go to Graywater Town to find a tavern to rest my weary feet. You've all been to Graywater Town, right?"Only a few people raise their hands. "Well then, I feel regret for those who have never been to Graywater Town, as they will never have a chance to see it again. When I reached the town, I saw a disastrous scene which I had never witnessed before -- the town was in ruins, totally. Charred wood was scattered everywhere, and the fountain in the town square was dyed red with fresh blood. Piles of debris surrounded the fountain. You all know that I am not a person known for his daring. But at that time, something struck me and I was driven by curiosity to continue forward." "A foul odor told me that I was no longer walking among the living. I covered my face with a scarf and looked around. In the entire town, only the church was still standing. I thought that perhaps I could discover something there, and thus, I strode forward, stepping over the corpses strewn across the ground and walking carefully toward the church. When I opened the doors of the entrance, can you guess what I found?" "A naked noblewoman!" A blacksmith with a full beard raises a mug full of ale and shouts. "Balimor the blacksmith, my harp and I have seen numerous naked noblewomen, but not on that night." Merlin plays a chord on his harp to stop the laughter in the tavern. "When I opened the doors, the church was pitch black, save for two red flames. Suddenly, a set of giant claws clutched tightly at my throat. My hands scrabbled to tear them off, but to no avail. Next, I was lifted into mid-air--I swear that I was 9 feet off the ground. By the light of the moon, I realized that the two red flames were actually the eyes of the monster in front of me. It looked at me as if I were prey, with fresh blood dripping down its fangs." "A Lycan," intoned a somber city guard. "Captain Forrest, you are correct! A bloody 7-foot-tall Lycan!" "Its claws pierced my clothing and skin. The stench of its breath blew toward my face, suffocating me. It opened its bloody maw toward me. Just when I thought I was never going to be able to play the harp again for my friends here at the Dawn Tavern, a blade whistled through the air and past my ear. It was followed immediately by hot and sticky blood splattering across my face. The monster stiffened for a moment, its head slowly rolling down its neck before pounding down on the ground. And yes, I pounded down on the ground together with it." "As I struggled to escape from the monster's stiff claw, more red flames appeared in the church. This put a bit of a damper on my joy at escaping the first Lycan. However, the man in black in front of me was unafraid. I only saw him pull out his Truesilver Greatsword from behind his back, hurling it forcefully toward the center of the church. The greatsword stood erect in the marble floor of the church, emitting an intense light in the next instant. A sacred flame burned the Lycans in the church. Clutching their eyes, those monsters howled in pain and struggled. Oh, that was the sweetest music I had ever heard." Merlin strummed the strings of his harp with his head down. "'Harkness of Riverdale, at your service.' The man in black leaned over to pick up a Lycan's head, inspecting it carefully in the moonlight before shaking his head in disappointment. 'Not what I'm hunting for.' I asked him what exactly he was hunting for, but he merely laughed and turned to leave the church without a word." "Although I still don't know what the target of his hunt is, I posit this: It cannot be anything good! Hereby, I propose a toast to Harkness of Riverdale, the Demon Hunter!" Merlin places down his harp and raises his own glass. "To Harkness!" "To the Demon Hunter!" At this moment, everyone in the Dawn Tavern stands up with their glasses high up in the air. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Support